Beach Crazy
by tantalus troupe
Summary: The gang takes off for a visit to the beach. James offends his Commander Officer and must pay the price even when they are on a small shore leave. Short written in less than an hour don't judge too harshly.


It had been hot on the Krogan planet Tuchanka and it had made the crew a little restless. Not only had they helped Grunt become a man but helped him find 'himself.' James enjoyed the tag along watching Shepard's Krogan 'son' grow up in a matter of hours. But it had made everyone annoyed by the sticky weather, the sand, and the dust in their lungs. It was actually Shepard's idea for the team to enjoy some time off.

"Shore leave?" Tali asked Commander Shepard as the Commander finished sparring with James. James Vega was surprised that the Commander even believed in taking time off he thought that was a word that she didn't even know. Jack perked up from her seat by Cortez as she helped him work on his shuttle. "Fuck yeah Shepard, now that is what I am talking about."

Shepard was kicking furiously into the sides of James but he let her. Shepard was strong and it hurt like a bitch but he was letting her get a few kicks in before trying to take her down. Shepard lifted her right leg and kicked her foot into his side but James grabbed it twisting her leg Shepard fell to the ground. Quickly she slid under him rolling and getting behind him before he could even notice. Jane bounced back and forth in her tight black tank top and black workout pants he watched the sweat drip down her body and he shook his head a little trying to focus.

Shepard was a renegade in James eyes, she was strict, had a foul mouth, and was best friends with Miranda and Jack who were some of the ruthless naughtiness girls James knew. He was not too used to being in a ship where a majority of the main staff was women. Jame didn't hate it they giggled and snicker like school girls. The red scars on Shepard's face made her look so devious all the time especially when her freckled nose circled under her red hair.

"Citadel opened an indoor beach," Garrus pulled out a datapad showing articles he was reading. "We could give it a shot, should be safe for all species."

Shepard took a towel from James desk wiping her face she smiled eagerly, "Alright everyone. Guess we are heading to the Citadel." Jack pumped her fist into the air taking off taking Tali along with her. "Lets go get Miranda, Liara, and Kaiden!"

Shepard laughed watching Tali be dragged off. Garrus sighed getting up and following them to the elevator, "I should make sure Jack doesn't get too cozy with my girlfriend."

"Wait for me," Cortez trotted after them, "I need some parts from upstairs."

As everyone boarded the elevator and took off James and Shepard were left alone. Shepard sat on top of the crates by James desk taking a water bottle sitting next to her and gulping it as fast as she could. "Slow down Lola," Jame chuckled taking another towel from his desk and hanging it from his neck. "It's like you never gulped down something before."

Shepard blushed slightly pulling the water bottle from her lips. "Why James? Think I don't know anything about swallowing?"

James was a little startled by her answer. He was always fucking around with Shepard leading her on telling her sweet things starting at her when she knew. Shepard laughed and poked fun at him but always got a little tongue tied. James never knew what she was thinking, he always wondered what she thought by his advances but he kept going because she never really told him to stop. James knew he was an attractive guy, women liked him and Asari were drawn to him. But Shepard was just as hot as ever. When they group would go places into town she was always turning heads with her charm and it drove him a little crazy.

"I don't know Shepard," James said a little coy throwing his towel at her, "You got a pole so far up your ass I doubt you can get a little crazy." Jane rolled her eyes and threw the towel right back. She got off the crate and stormed off to the elevator. "Lola," James called for her, "Look I'm-"

"Forget it," Shepard shouted pushing the elevator button repeatedly. "Someone just thinks Commander Shepard is not capable."

* * *

The beach was large and bright much different from the rest of the Citadel. It looked like a real ocean, it went out for what looked like miles but what was probably just an Illusion. You could walk a couple of miles on the shore there were vendors, private cabana, pools for certain species, and cliffs you could sunbathe on. The sun that was displayed in the Citadel was displayed brighter here then other areas. It was not gruesome like the sun the Krogans bathed under. The sun was warm and inviting.

Jack was wearing the tiniest crimson red bikini that looked more liked a g-string and a strapless push up than a swimsuit. Jack wrapped her arm around Shepard shoulder before taking off into the water. James couldn't help but watch her ass as she hit the water he bit into his corn dog looking around. There were Krogan, Asari, Humans, Vorcha, and every other species you could think of.

Tali was wearing a form of her safety outfit where you could see through to her body minus her torso and breast which had a purple seal over it. Garrus was wearing blue board shorts and being dragged off by Tali who was excited to be in an area where she could be in the same water as Garrus. "We will catch up later!" Tali shouted out waving as Garrus threw away his Turian green liquid that James couldn't even remember the weird name for it. James had never seen the exoskeleton of a Turian before and it made Garrus body look so much smaller.

Miranda was wearing a simple grey one piece with a large pair of sunglasses she trotted after Jack carrying both their towels. "Let me know when you want some girl time." Miranda winked at Shepard who just laughed licking her ice cream cone. Liara was wearing a simple blue monkini and headed off to read a romance novel in the shade. Kaiden was wearing green board shorts and a grey tank top and James Black board shorts. Everyone was excited after a full day of walking down the strip eating ice creams, corn dogs, sodas, and cotton candy it was time to hit the pools.

"Want to go play volley ball?" Kaiden asked James throwing away his water bottle. A group of human girls in bikinis walked by giggling and winking at Kaiden headed over to the beach near Miranda and Jack. Jack was running around like a mad woman in the waters as Cortez met up with them putting his towel near Miranda in his black speedo which would always freak out James. "On second thought...catch you later." Kaiden followed the girls down to the beach.

"Well...now what?" James looked to Shepard. Shepard was wearing a Black string bikini that tied on both sides lying low on her hips. The top tied behind her neck and on her back and he watched the strings moved back and forth on her back. Shepard licked her vanilla cone taking the aviator glasses from her face and moving them onto her head. "Come with me Vega." Shepard said taking off the only sound beside the crowd was her black flip-flops. James just sighed following her his head low. Since yester she had not said much to him besides grunts and sighs. They moved down the road as vendors tried to offer them everything from guns to cotton candy. Jane moved up a concrete ramp up to a small higher cliff that overlooked the beach. Not the part filled with crying kids and a screaming Jack, it looked over a part that was quiet and secluded. At the top of the hills stood a turian with a clipboard, "Name?" He asked.

"I am Spectre Commander Shepard. I called earlier." Shepard flipped her red-head behind her head winking. The turian looked at his clipboard and smiled. "As yes Shepard welcome we are happy to have you. Please to the Cabana at the end." Turian moved the velvet rope in front of her letting her and James pass. Walking a few feet forward were yellow and white stripped cabanas some open to couples of groups of species lounging and drinking and some closed only to hear soft moans. James didn't know what was happening. Was he being punished? Was she going to throw him off the cliff? At the end of the cliff stood one cabana by itself farther from the rest. Shepard walked in and inside was a large white ottoman looking over the sea. Next to the large bed was a small glass table with a pitcher of mimosa and lotion. Jane flopped down onto the bottom kicking her legs up watching out to the sea. James stood their awkwardly closing the cabana behind him. He took off his sandals walking over to opening looking out to the ocean.

"You owe me for being an ass yesterday." Jane said causally sitting up she poured both of them two glasses of mimosa. James took it standing awkwardly in the corner as she handed him his drink. James gulped it in seconds, "Commander I am sorry I mean I wasnt trying to offend you I thought we were playing around."

"I said it was fine. You think I am a stick in the mud and that is okay." Jane put her sunglasses on the table and pushed her hair behind her head her green eyes glistening from the sun. "You owe me and today you are my slave."

"Slave huh? Trying to prove something Lola?" James poured himself a second drink chugging as fast as he could hope the alcohol could calm him. Jane patted on the bed and James jumped on sitting next to her. Jane grabbed the lotion and tossed it to James who poured some in his hands.

"Not for you Vega," Jane laid on her stomach and untied both ties of her bikini leaving her back open and naked, "For me."

James was a little shocked. He had never been with Shepard and felt her be so forward but there she was asking him to put his hands over and he tried not to get too excited. Sitting behind her he put his hand covered in sunscreen and began moving them slowly on Shepard's back. She jumped a little feeling the cold sunscreen on her back letting out a slight moan. James rubbed his hands over her smooth skin trying not to grip to hard. "You don't have to be gentle or are you the one with the pole up your ass." Jane said jokingly.

"I don't get you Shepard," Jame said rubbing his hands on her back trying not to look at the sides of her breast. "You are strict but fun. Like kick your neighbors trashcan over then save them from a burning building."

"Being a Commander is hard." Shepard moaned slightly putting her head up looking out at the ocean, "Sometimes I need to be hard. But sometimes I know I am a bitch and that is just who I am: tough love."

"You know about love?" James asked taking a moment to get so more to drink. His hands were set from the sunscreen but he didn't care.

"I know lust Vega, and how to kick your ass in the ring." Jane said jokingly waving her hand for him to continue. James put more lotion on his hands and began rubbing but the more he did the harder his pants felt. James moved his hands slowly watching Shepard's body in his hands. Suddenly a yelp came from another tent causing Shepard to sit up slightly startled. James looked down and his hands slipped over her bare brest cupping them. Neither Shepard or James moved. James had a slight panic unsure what to do, his Commanders body was in his hands. She was soft her tits were hard and all he wanted to do was grip harder. But James was flushed not sure if he should move his hands or just get them removed. "Damn Commander," James said trying to keep his cool but it was hard to try to act like this wasn't awkward.

"A-arent you going to let go?" Shepard asked quietly. James didn't instead he gripped harder causing Shepard to let out a small cry. He got on top of her feeling the front of him on her slippery back. James massaged her breast tenderly feeling her body shift under his. "Commander," he whispered in her ear, "If you don't want to be taken so seriously just let me have a little fun okay?"

"FUn is for those in Alliance who don't mine getting their head shot off," Shepard groaned as James kissed her neck biting it a little. James pulled on the strings of her bikini bottoms he moved his hand between her legs. "James..." she said quietly but he ignored her. He knew she could feel the inside of his board shorts against her but he didn't care. James finally was able to destroy the building tension inside of himself and he was not just going to pass it up. Shepard was always playing games with him listening to his jokes and letting him be dirty to her. finally after a couple of drinks he was just going to give it a shot the worse she could do is punch him in the face.

"See Shepard you make jokes you talk the talk but when it comes down to it you are a little prude." James moved his hands around her thighs, "You tell me your crazy? Prove to me you can get a little crazy."


End file.
